


According to Him

by IamDaiBae



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haru stands up for herself, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, With Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Haru finally finds herself happy with someone, and someone tried to come back to her life.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	According to Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super self-indulgent and a prompt I'm sure that as been done over and over, but I wanted to write Haru finally standing up for herself against her ex-fiance on her own. I hope you enjoy!

It’s been three years since the disbandment of the Phantom Thieves and since then, everyone went back to being faceless nobodies in a crowd. Ann Takamaki went on to improve her career in modelling and now she was incredibly popular in America, appearing on talk shows and having quite the cult-like following online. Futaba Sakura was now a senior at Shujin, expected to graduate at the top of her class and was working with Boss to keep Leblanc open. Yusuke Kitagawa was still doing what he did best, though his art has gradually garnered more attention and popularity, not because of his former sensei, but because his art was reaching out to people’s arts. Makoto Niijima had decided that once she was finished with school, she would enroll in the police academy and follow in her father’s footsteps while her sister was officially now a successful defense attorney. Ryuji Sakamoto did end up getting an amazing scholarship for his athletics and was now going to post secondary to pursue being the best athlete he could be while making life easier for his mom. Joker and Morgana frequently visited Shibuya and Yongen, even if most of the group had been busy or away, the group always somehow found a way to meet up. 

Lastly, Haru Okumura who was still enrolled in university and still remained as the largest shareholder for Okumura Foods. While in University, she managed to assist in the opening of her first coffee shop that had its first location in Shinjuku and saw to it’s exponential growth. In three years, there wasn’t a lot, but it was doing well enough on its own while not being too big that she couldn’t handle it. Even though Shinjuku was shady with all of it’s maid cafes and host clubs, Haru was going to prove that not every shop there was shady, and her investors were worried at first about the location choice, they gladly trusted her instincts. Surprisingly, it was doing rather well, since most people weren’t wanting to spend their money at a shady business, instead trusted in her coffee shop and sparked quite a bit of news. Though, that wasn’t all for things happening in Haru’s life. At some point in those three years, Haru found herself drawn to Ryuji and they started dating shortly after the whole ordeal with Doctor Maruki and such. 

It was a very slow developing relationship, but it had something to do with the fact Ryuji moved closer to her and her new University, and the shared experience of the Phantom Thieves that led them to start hanging out and reminiscing over the old days and the things they went through. But even before that, Haru had begun to develop some sort of crush on it, long before the Phantom Thieves disbanded.

* * *

It was one day after school, after the whole ordeal with her father and she was still sore from it, after she finished up with taking care of her precious plants and flowers on the rooftop, an unexpected rainfall happened and Haru was left to stand at the school gate in her gym uniform, waiting for the rain to let up with a small frown. It was always annoying when there was unexpected rain, but she had forgotten to pack her umbrella with her and was forced to either wait for the weather to clear and risk missing her train, or running to catch her train but get drenched and possibly sick. The two options sounded equally terrible, but she prepared to make a run for it. Before she could take the first step, she heard a familiar loud voice call over to her. 

Ryuji left the school and stood beside her, rummaging through his bag with a look of intense concentration. Haru offered a small, shy smile to him in greeting, and watched as he pulled out his umbrella and opened it, taking a step into the rain with his cover. 

“Hey, what’re you doing? Shouldn’t you be getting home?” Ryuji asked her with a cocked eyebrow. He hadn’t bothered wearing a blazer, or any part of the uniform in fact. He was also wearing his gym uniform, without the track jacket. She could see him shiver from the cod air, but he still took the time to talk to her. 

“Oh, yes, but I seem to have forgotten my umbrella at home. I’ve been debating if I should risk getting sick or missing my train.” Her voice was soft, still not completely used to talking to other people quite yet. After everything with her father and handling her awful ex-fiance, it was understandable for her to be a bit reserved. Though Ryuji never let anything stop him from sparking a conversation. 

Hearing that she had forgotten her umbrella, without hesitation he moved so that it was covering her instead of him, quickly getting wet which caused her to gasp and shake her head quickly, pushing the umbrella back to him so he wouldn’t get wet. Her reaction made him laugh loudly, his smile almost bright enough to clear away the storm clouds as he stubbornly kept his arm in place despite her best efforts. Reluctantly, she took it from him with red cheeks, allowing herself to step into the rain with the umbrella blocking the rain while Ryuji was seemingly enjoying the rain on his skin. 

“Nothin’ feels better than having cold rain fall onto you after a workout.” Ryuji said with a grin before he motioned for her to get going. “I think you should get going though, probably don’t want to miss your ride home.” He told her, but she was quick to argue, her shyness cast aside for a small moment. 

“But how about you, Ryuji-kun? Will you be okay without your umbrella?” She asked, giving him a chance to ask for it back and she was willing to do so, but instead he laughed even harder at her response and looked at her.

“What? Of course I’ll be fine, you look like you need it more than me anyways. I’ll just book it to the train station and consider it a little extra training for today.” He told her before he glanced at his watch and his face paled. “Oh crap! If I’m gonna make it home, I gotta dash. I’ll catch you later!” He told her before he took off running into the rain, and she watched him go with her cheeks pink, stunned at his generosity towards her. 

* * *

Slowly and gradually, they started to grow only closer and closer, spending more time alone. Ryuji often offered his help with manual labour when it came to her coffee shop, eventually finding an interest in growing things and helping her out. Haru began to take an interest in his hobbies as well, attending all of his meets that she could and cheering for him, oftentimes making signs and banners, much to his embarrassment. As they grew closer, she was even doing her best to learn how to play video games, though it didn’t last very long since she wasn’t very good at them. However, the fact she was trying to learn made her pretty cute in his eyes. 

Instead, she would gladly offer him as much pop, tea or coffee that he could drink at her coffee shop. Even though it would be out of her pocket, there was nothing she wouldn’t do to repay the kindness that he showed her on a daily basis. 

It took them over two years of pining and being close friends for them to figure out their emotions, and it took Ryuji forever to build the courage to tell her how he felt. There were many late nights that he would be on the phone with Joker, pacing around his dorm room as he would ramble on about how he felt and that he knew he was no good for her. 

“Like, you know Haru, she’s so smart and sweet and stuff, and I’m just… I’m  _ me _ , dude! I’m freaking out!” He would say to him over the phone one night, and Joker would just listen while Morgana would occasionally chime in, claiming that he was right, that Haru was out of his league. 

That was a daily occurrence until Joker had enough and eventually told him to just confess and get it over with, partially because he was beginning to get tired of hearing him complain about his lovelife until four in the morning, but Ryuji knew it was just his best friend telling him to grow a pair and do it. 

~

It was possibly the least romantic confession that could have gone down between them, but it was special. 

Ryuji had talked to Futaba, who passed him off to Boss to learn how to make an amazing coffee from him in order to impress Haru. It was Joker’s idea initially, and Ryuji decided to take the advice graciously. At first, Sojiro told him that it was a waste of resources and time on both of their parts, but after Ryuji pleaded and confided in him that it was to impress Haru, someone that Sojiro began working with quite closely after she opened her own coffee shop, he couldn’t say no to an idiot with feelings. If he could teach that ex-delinquent, he used that term as one of endearment after everything he did for him, how to make a cup of coffee good enough to impress women, he could teach this one. 

It took weeks for him to make a tolerable cup of coffee, but since he hated the taste of it, he was never sure how good it was. But after getting Boss’ approval, he was so excited to invite the brunette to Leblanc to showcase his abilities.

When she showed up, Ryuji grinned and brought her inside, showing her to a spot at the counter and asked her if she wanted a cup of coffee. With a sparkle in her eyes, she graciously agreed and accepted the cup of coffee. Though due to his nervousness, everything Boss taught him went out the window and judging by the very brief moment where she didn’t seem to enjoy the taste, she did her best to pretend that it was good. Ryuji saw right through her and pouted, apologizing profusely and he sat beside her, sulking at his wasted effort.

“Aw man, this was s’posed to impress you. I thought if I could’a pulled this off, you’d like me for sure.” Ryuji, the moron who was too deep into his sulking hadn’t caught onto what he’d told her. Hearing him say that, Haru’s cheeks went red quite quickly, suddenly stammering and fidgeting with her hands. Even though he was a bit slow, he realized what he said after a moment and the blush on his cheeks made him as red as a tomato, embarrassment evident. “I-I mean, that well, you see, I-” His brain was scrambling for a way to save this situation without making it the most awkward situation. But after hearing him, Haru let out a giggle, looking at the look on his face.

“Ryuji-kun, that’s very sweet of you.” She told him, and the words weren’t registering in his mind for a moment. She wasn’t mad or embarrassed? He completely fumbled, and yet she was smiling? 

“But you didn’t need to go through such lengths to impress me, because… I…” The more she spoke, the more nervous she was getting, yet Ryuji was desperate to know where she was going with this. He’d never wanted her to finish a sentence more than he did right now. “Well, you see, I… I already, um…” Her words trailed off and her hands were fidgeting in her lap, not to mention the intense stare from him wasn’t doing her any favors. “I’m glad you feel the same way.” The last bit of her sentence was said extremely quickly, and Ryuji almost didn’t catch it, but as soon as it processed, he sat there dumbfounded, completely in shock and frozen in place.

“Huh?” Was all he could get out, and seeing the moment of panic on her face made him quickly snap out of his trance. “You like me back? What? You ain’t pullin’ my leg, right?” It was something he couldn’t wrap his mind around, but hearing his reaction made her laugh once again, nodding shyly. Without warning, he started laughing and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, completely in disbelief. “This is the greatest day ever!” He yelled out, probably scaring any unsuspecting people passing by.

* * *

Since then, they’ve been talking every single day and made as much time possible for the other person. Though most days when Haru was working at her coffee shop, he’d be sitting at a table with a cup of his favorite soda and admiring her as she worked. Every single one of her regulars were familiar with Ryuji and even after dating for close to ten months now, he never got tired of bragging about his girlfriend, telling anyone who would listen and embarrassing her in the process. 

~

One day after a long day of work, Ryuji had to run to practice and left Haru to walk to the nearby parking lot on her own and drive back to her dorm room. It was a chilly evening, though the cold air was a welcomed change from the warm coffee shop. It was a pleasant walk until she could hear someone calling out to her, a voice that sent an unwelcome shiver up her spine and caused her to freeze in place.

“Haru Okumura, is that you?” Slowly turning around, it was Sugimura, the man who had manipulated her into almost going through with a marriage that surely would have ruined her life. The way he would try and convince her into being nothing but a plaything for him when she was only seventeen, the sight of him made her immediately nauseous. But that was three years ago, and she had grown and matured a lot since then, so facing him shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was right now. 

“Oh, Sugimura-san…” Her voice was quiet, like a little lamb facing against a wolf. He was still as tall and lanky as she remembered, still wearing a suit everywhere he went, though his hair was styled a bit differently and the way he carried himself was different as well. Thinking back on it, she remembered hearing that he was beginning into diving into politics himself, following his father’s footsteps. 

“It truly has been a while since we’d last met. It must have been-”

“Three years ago, yes, I’m aware.” Cutting him off, she saw the way his expression darkened for a second before going back to smiling at her with an unfamiliar warmth. 

“Can I buy you a drink? We should catch up.” He offered, taking a step closer to her, and she instinctively took a step back, realizing that she had flinched. Quickly she was doing her best to come up with excuses, but watching her reaction made him frown and sigh dramatically. “I would just like to talk about what happened between us, please?” His tone sounded genuine, and even now, she had a hard time saying no to people. So instead, she agreed and followed him to one of the bars. Once the two of them sat down, Haru was going to text Ryuji and tell him what was going o0n, but instead debated against it. If she was going to do anything, it was going to be on her own. She instead put her phone away in her pocket.

She didn’t order any alcohol though, instead settled on a cup of water that she kept in her hands as they sat in silence for a moment, and she was growing more and more uncomfortable as time passed. He kept looking at her, and would occasionally try and engage in small talk, all about himself and how great he was doing. 

“You know, my name has been coming up quite a lot for the latest election. It’s a shame we never got married, or else you’d be the most admired wife Japan has ever seen.” The way he spoke, even now, made her sick to her stomach. Noting her scowl, he only laughed and moved to wrap an arm around him, but she moved away, close to fleeing the scene entirely. Then he seemed to drop whatever act he was putting on and looked into his drink, all traces of the arrogant douche bag gone. 

“I do regret what went down between us Haru.” His words were a shock to her, and she didn’t believe him. “You were the only person who I’ve been in a romantic partnership in, even if you didn't love me, or even like me. Do you remember when it first started, you were so complacent and would play along.” When he talked, Haru did in fact remember. 

* * *

_ Everything she did was for her father. After her mother passed away, she did everything to make her father happy, even gave away her future to make him smile. Meeting her fiance, he was nothing but a creep who would look at her with those wolf-like eyes, making her nothing but a rabbit at his feet. Prey was more like it. But to make her father happy, she tried to pretend to like his company.  _

_ The entire time however all he ever did was ridicule her, she wasn’t fit to be a bride. She was often late to their meetings, she was stupid for not knowing anything about politics and useless in the field. On more than one occasion, he made sure to tell her how to dress and wear her hair and still would let her know that she was never good enough for him, but he was doing her old man a favor, so she had to play along.  _

_ As time went on, she became reserved and quiet, slowly growing to hate and detest him, but knew that this was the only thing her father has ever asked for her. She did what she was told, but not a single thing more. All she had to do was marry him, so she fully intended to. _

_ Until things changed and the Phantom Thieves proved that her future mattered, that she was more than just somebody's daughter. That she deserved to decide what she was going to do with her life. They changed her outlook on life and helped her stand on her own two feet instead of floating through life. _

_ According to him, she was never anything more than a pretty face, and he held that belief up until the day that Takakura fought for her to call off their “inevitable” marriage. Even with her father gone, he pursued her and ignored her obvious discomfort to have a bride he could push around, but she refused to let him do that.  _

* * *

“Of course, Sugimura-san. However, I distinctly remember being very unhappy and traumatised. I was a child who didn’t know better, and you took advantage of my naivety and thus caused me a lot of harm.” Haru told him, and for a moment, he didn’t seem to understand and he could only sigh in response, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m aware, and while I’ve caused you a great deal of problems, I would like to ask you if we could try again? We’re both adults now and I think we could be a strong couple together.” Finally getting to the point, Haru almost spit out her water hearing that he was genuinely asking her to go out with him. She started choking on her water and before he could help her, she held up a hand, getting her breath back. 

“I cannot accept, I apologize. I am currently seeing someone else.” It was a simple rejection without digging into him or doing anything to make him angry. Causing a scene was the last thing she wanted, but wanted to be firm enough to discourage any other attempts. However, when she said she was taken, he let out a dry laugh and looked over to her.

“Oh please, I’m the greatest man you could be offered. What does he have that I don’t?” He asked, and then it clicked with Haru. This was an insecurity thing. “I could offer you the world on a platter, all you would have to do is just go out with me again and you still will turn  _ me  _ down?”

The way he said it made Haru’s blood boil, but she needed to remind herself her position, and she took a deep breath. If Ryuji was here, she knew he would blow up and cause a riot, but she wanted to be able to tell him that she handled the situation like the bigger person that she knew she was. 

“What does he offer? The opposite of everything you ever gave.” She started, not bothering to even look at him as she faced forward, looking at the shelves behind the bar. “During that time of my life, you’ve only ever seen me as an object for you to do as you pleased. Even then, you only ever told me how I should be better. Stupid, useless, a waste of space outside of being your bride. Difficult, hard to please. Does that sound familiar?” Slowly she got more and more into it, her hand shaking as it held onto her cup and from the corner of her eye, she could see his eye twitch as she defied him. 

“With him, I feel appreciated, and that’s something I can wholeheartedly say you never gave me. To him, I’m funny, I’m pretty, everything he ever wanted. He’s the funniest person I’ve ever met, and while you were being a nuisance in my life, he was there. While I can wish you the best, Sugimura-san, I can say without a doubt in my mind that I will never find myself with a creep such as yourself. Have a good evening.” 

And with that, she finished her glass of water and left more than enough money on the counter to cover their drinks and she turned to leave. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop in her spot. Suddenly not caring about her image, she was going to start screaming before the bartender came around from behind the bar and pushed him back, forcing him to let go of her. 

“Listen Pal, if you grab her like that again, I’m gonna have to call the cops. Clearly, she’s not interested.” With a soft thank you to the bartender, Haru left the building. 

~

After walking out, Haru leaned against the outside wall and let herself finally process what just happened. With a shaky breath, tears pricked her eyes and her hand still trembling from the confrontation. Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps running her way and she looked up to see Ryuji dashing towards her, a look of utter concern on his face as he rushed over to her.

How? How did he always know when something was wrong? 

Just seeing him made her break down and the tears started to fall. Quickly he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she instinctively wrapped hers around him, holding herself tightly against him. 

They weren’t even tears of sadness, or even anger. It was relief, Haru realized. Relief that she finally had the strength to stand up for herself against the people who wronged her. Even then, she still kept crying and Ryuji shushed her, rubbing her back as he gently guided her to a nearby bench. She followed him, letting go of him and settling on holding his hand instead as they walked. 

Sitting down, Ryuji pulled out his phone, showing that she called him at some point and she realized that when she sat down and went to turn her phone off, she accidentally must have called him when putting her phone in her pocket. 

“I heard everything, are you okay?” Ryuji asked, still holding her hand. Wiping away her tears, she nodded meekly. 

“Yes, I’m okay, however I supposed I just am not quite used to standing up for myself.” Haru said softly, smiling slightly up to him and he grinned at her in response. “But when he started saying things about you without even knowing you, I got defensive. I, um… I suppose it was a bit out of character for me.” She seemed almost embarrassed, but with a hearty laugh, he brought her into his arms again and kissed her forehead. 

“I thought you were a badass.” He said, and it seemed to make her feel a bit better about the situation. “I also heard what you said about me. It was real sweet.” This time it was quieter, and his cheeks were turning a pretty pink color. Her blush matched his and they both laughed. Even after this time, the smallest compliments got them flustered. 

For a bit longer, they sat on the bench and talked about anything other than Sugimura until Haru offered to drive him to his dorm and even decided to spend the night with him.

~

Ever since then, it was Ryuji’s favorite story to tell anyone who would listen, about how his girlfriend was the best badass he’d ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of character? Maybe, but I had a lot of fun writing them together and can't wait to write more of them <3


End file.
